Some computing devices provide a graphical keyboard as part of a user interface for text entry. For instance, a presence-sensitive display included in or coupled to a computing device may output a graphical keyboard that enables a user to enter data by indicating keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display. In some cases, the computing device may present a graphical keyboard with which a user can interact by tapping individual keys of the keyboard or by sliding a finger over successive regions associated with desired keys. In this way, graphical keyboards provide an input method that allows a user to enter characters, words, or groups of words by entry of one or more gestures. As such, a graphical keyboard may allow a user to quickly and accurately enter text into a computing device.
A computing device that receives gesture input from a graphical keyboard may employ word prediction, auto-correction, and/or suggestion techniques to determine words indicated by the gesture input. Such techniques may enable a user to speed up text entry and reduce spelling mistakes, but may also result in input errors. As such, a user may need to perform additional actions to correct erroneously interpreted input, thus slowing down user input and reducing the efficiency of gesture-based text input.